


Blue lips blue veins

by GirlRunningTheWorld



Series: Danganronpa fics [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 07:38:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlRunningTheWorld/pseuds/GirlRunningTheWorld
Summary: He wasn't wrong, after all.





	Blue lips blue veins

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short sketch. I love it when my (i don't own them you know) characters suffer :)

It shouldn't have happened. But here we are: he's running away from Amami, who just happened to be a murderer he's been searching for. In the forsaken forest, where only corpses are to be found. And his body is about to replenish this collection.  
How unfortunate, he thinks dumbly, as if he is only a observer, not an aim of his former friend, as he thought.  
Yes, they investigated together. Amami helped him whenever he could, he even did some unpleasant work like searching for some evidence in the forests’ dirt or stopping the witnesses from snapping at him. He was so kind and understanding, the first real friend he got in a long time. And then everything went to hell.  
His heart and lungs hurt so badly, his breathing is uneven and he still runs, tries to as his legs are about to give in and betray him. He can hear branches rustling right behind him and he speeds up, because he's about to get caught, to be killed in this stupid forest he already hates so much.  
And then…  
He trips over the root.  
He didn't understand how in the horror movies characters always trip over something, sometimes over themselves, but now he does. It's just so easy: you don't look anywhere except for the area before you, you are just so afraid and don't know where to run, where to hide…  
And he lays on the ground now.  
-Caught you, Saihara-kun, - sing-songs Amami, and he is smiling. Not even his creepy grin, but his normal, friendly smile. It's so much worse. It makes his heart clench in fear.  
He doesn't answer, just stare at Amami, no, it's just another one murderer, it's not Amami Rantarou he knows. That one hasn't ever existed and it hurts.  
-Why are you running? - asks Amami a rhetorical question. He doesn't answer. - ahh, i know, i know, don't make this face. Sorry for coming out like this. It wasn't planned as you can see, - he removes the fringe out of his face and looks so composed you could've mistake their dialog to be a normal conversation. Except for Shuichi’s terrified look. At least he can rest for a little bit. That doesn't go unnoticed.  
\- Are you tired of our little chase? - asks the murderer with a wide grin. Something akin madness flashes in his green eyes.  
He feels so small and frightened. If only he didn't say it, if only he didn't find that evidence… But that doesn’t matter. Nothing matters as Amami takes out his infamous kitchen knife.  
He tries to stand up, but Rantarou is faster. He grabs him on the shoulder and pushes him down, onto the cold hard ground. With the quiet ouch he rolls over and tries to stand up once more, but the grip on his leg won't let him. He pushes himself upper, draws his body further with the great effort, but then he is pulled back and turned over. Upon him, is Amami with the driven knife.  
-You thought you could run away? Ha, you're detective, after all, could predict it was useless! - he trembles in fear and he can see that Amami's grin is wider now and the knife is so close god Amami killed all those people and he is about to be killed and and…  
The knife strikes.  
He cries in pain.  
It hits his stomach and he feels the metal in his body and it hurts so much he wants to lose his conscious but he can't for some reason. In the corner of his mind he knows why.  
But with another strike he forgets.  
It hurts.  
Everything is red.  
He can't breathe because of the blood, he chokes on it, he can see a green spot in his field of vision, but then…  
He feels a light kiss on his lips.  
He feels something dripping on his cheek. Blood ?.. No, it's tears. 

Cold tears on the cold corpse.


End file.
